Harry Potter And Gryffindors Heir
by stbolrog
Summary: Harry Potter as lost alot in life, his godfather Sirius Black his Parents and Hasn't even began to find his true power.Harry will now have to learn how to use these and get ready fro the final showdown. 6th Year OOTP SPOILERS


Harry Potter And Gryffindor Heir

By stbolrog

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, belong to J.K Rowling 

Chapter 1: Black 31st 

~**=dream**~

It was another down pour over Little Whinging the Rain Pelted the window of the houses and all its inhabitants snug in there homes. None more welcomed this then a boy with untidy jet black hair, he had brilliant green eyes and a lighting bolt scar on the side of his forehead, and this was Harry Potter. There were many things unusual about Harry for one thing he hated the summer Holidays, he hated TV's, Playstations and the most unusual fact about him was that he was a wizard. Even for a wizard Harry was unusual for a wizard, ever since the age of 1 Harry had been famous for vanquishing the Dark Lord Voldemorts power when most fully grown witches and wizard had dies before his hands. Harry had some how banished him to nothing more then a mere spirit struggling to survive but it gave him a curse. When he preformed the killing curse on Harry it rebounded back because of his mother sacrifice for him only leaving him a lighting bolt scar, the scar which marked Harry as his rival. In Harry's forth year Lord Voldemort gained back his power he had lust for 14 years and tried to kill Harry just like when he was a baby and had escaped again just weeks ago Harry had learnt of the prophesy about he and Lord Voldemort.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month_

_Dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…And either must die and the hands at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month_

_Dies…_

He found they could only die at the hand of the other he would one day have to kill or be killed. Harry had stopped Voldemort from knowing the part about death but lost his Godfather Sirius Black. Harry still had Terrifying nightmares of Sirius falling through the black veil, every time he dreamed this it seemed to take eternity for him to fall through before he woke up with tears streaming soaked in a cold sweat  gasping for air. Bellatrix Lestrange and taken a way his Godfather and Voldemort had taken away his parents. Harry now considered him self to be alone in the world, sure there were still Ron, Hermione the Weasleys and the The  Order of The Phoenix but he no longer had anyone to look up to. Harry let the rain crash down on his body the weather seemed to match his mood it was filled with anger hate and sorrow. Has Harry reached the door of number for privet drive opened it carefully and walked inside he went up to his room and immediately laid on his bed dripping wet and fell into a heavy sleep.

~** _There was a cold dark room damp and with a mouldy mosey smell gathered around him Harry saw a group of Black hooded figures standing about him_

_Harry said 'Lucius Is everything going as planned.'_

_'Yes My Lord.' Replied the a cold voice of the man named Lucius._

_'My Lord Don't you know about Dumbledore's errrr.. Protections.'_

_'I know very well about this Serverus and lets just say I have found away to lower them.'  Harry's cold voice whispered . 'Death eaters you well have exactly one hour when the time comes to get him out of there and get him to me and I repeat DO NOT harm him.'_

_The dark figures around the room nodded._

_'Serverus I believe that you have betrayed us.' I have had Lestrange follow you and she believes that you are passing information to that old Fool Albus Dumbledore_

_'One of the hooded figures began to shake with utter most fear and croaked no my lord.'_

_'Liar hissed Harry then suddenly Harry Pointed his wand at the man and shouted Curcio_

_A Agonising shriek filled the night.**~_

Harry Woke up His scar was giving of  and raging pain which seemed to engulf his whole body. He could slightly feel through the pain a freezing chill. Harry staggered up and looked into his mirror, for the first time ever his scar was red and purple. Harry placed his hand on his head as if trying to iron it and felt the unmistakable smell of burning flesh. Harry tried to remembers his dream, his vision, He remembered Voldemort and his death eaters talking about a place they were going to attack. A Place that Dumbledore had placed protection over and yet Voldemort had found away to shatter it. And Snape, Snape was in trouble getting tortured he had been accused as traitor. Harry new he had to contact someone but he was forbidden to owl any1 this summer by Dumbledore. Harry new that this was because Dumbledore thought death eaters could be intercepting them, nobody was even allowed to send him owls. And to make matters worst non of the order was allowed to talk to him since Dumbledore said it weakened  Harry's protection. Harry's scar slowly stopped burning all these thoughts seemed to buzz about his head he, he checked his alarm clock and saw that it was only 1 more minute till his 16th birthday.

Harry slowly counted the seconds in his head and just as he counted his 59th second a flash of flamers appeared and at the foot of his bed appeared a stack of presents. A letter with a scarlet feather stood on top it.

Harry quickly opened it and began to read it.

_Dear Harry_

_I am sorry that your summers has had to have been so miserable, I would like you to understand that this was for own safety and recommend that you don't feel betrayed. After a how should we say a slight chat to your friends I have decided to let them send you the wishes and greeting for you birthday. I hope that you enjoy your Birthday and try to make the most of it._

_Yours  Albus__ Dumbledore_

_Ps. I have managed to replace all the items you have damaged do don't worry about them._

Harry Quickly went to another letter that was unmistakable the untidy handwriting of one of his best friends, Ronald Weasley.

_Dear Harry_

_How are you doing mate, me and Hermione had to argue with Dumbledore_

_For a hour and a half to let him send these to you!!!! Voldemort has finally started _

_His attacking, he has killed 47 muggle's and already half the Aurors have been killed._

_Any way mate on to better stuff I hope the muggles aren't treating you to bad you couldn't believe _

_The amount of money Fred and George have been making. I think I have finally improved a good enough _

_In my keeping skills to match Oliver!!! Hope you have a good Birthday_

_            Ron_

Harry found Ron's Present was a extremely big box of chocolates from honey dukes. Harry looked down. Harry quickly found his second best friends tidy writing. 

_Dear Harry_

_Sorry  me__ and Ron are truly sorry we haven't been able to write to you_

_Dumbledore believes that there maybe death eaters incepting your letters._

_All has been good have you got your owl results yet I haven't I still can't_

_Believe I got my runes mixed up. I hope you like your present and hope to_

_See you at Hogwarts._

_Love Hermione_

Harry opened Hermione's neatly wrapped present and found 'The Greatest Qudditch Teams of The Time".

Harry saw a envelope with a crest of  a jester and under it the tiny writing saying Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

_Dear Harry_

_How you going business is booming mate, we have already made 10000!!!!! Galleons._

_It's hard to believe that just last year we were under the command of that dear professor Umbridge._

_Any way we decided that means you helped this all start to give you a 15% share in our earning, don't try and_

_Talk us out of it since the Gringotts has already started placing  money in your vault. We have sent you some Skiving snakboxes_

_So you can use them on your cousin. Hope you have a good birthday._

_Fred & George_

Harry looked and saw a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. 

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter_

_        We are pleased to inform you that you have been made_

_Gryffindor Qudditch Captain. You now will be in charge of_

_Booking the pitch and organising trials and practises.__ If  you choose to _

_Accept we await you owl no further then 1st of September _

_.__ Yours Sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.___

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you OWLs results_

_Have arrived we congratulate you on you outstanding_

_Marks.___

Transfiguration. Outstanding

Potions. Outstanding

Charms. Outstanding

Herbology. Outstanding

 Care of Magical Creatures. Exceeds Expectations 

Divination. Acceptable

Astronomy. Acceptable

History of Magic. Poor.

_We are also Pleased to inform you that your defence against the_

_Dark arts marks surpassed OWLs levels. We have graded it on newt standards_

_And are pleased to say you mark for newts are._

Surpasses Newt levels.

_With this mark you can now stop u studies of this subject._

_If you wish to continue your Headmaster Professor Dumbledore_

_As agreed to teach you._

Number of OWLs: 12/12 

Recommended Newt courses for a Auror are:

Defence against the dark arts (optional for Mr Potter)

Potions

Charms

Herbology 

Transfiguration

Magical stealth

Physical training.

For the first time this summer Harry felt a ray of Hope He Now could become a Auror.

Harry spotted another letter with his Hogwarts letter.

Dear Mr Harry James Potter.

We are pleased to inform you that you Are now entitled to use

Magic outside of school. You still aren't allowed to use magic in

Front of muggles. The only the residents that live with you can see 

You use magic(if they are muggles).

Ministry Of magic.

Harry started shaking he could finally use magic. He began think of all the different spells  he could use on Dudley. Harry Suddenly spotted a black letter ion the floor he picked it up and began to read to himself slowly.

Dear Harry

If you are reading this now I have obviously parted from this world.

I hope you still aren't morning over my death and keep life going

As normal. I am pleased to say that you now own Number 12 Grimmauld place (Not that you would want it)

I hope that you will never forget me in your heart and my memory will live with you

Forever.

Love Sirius.

Harry Felt burning hot tears form in his eyes he remeberd him slowly falling through the veil with that horrible look. Harry began to curled up on his bed and began to let out silent tears.

(authors notes: This chapters sucks, it is too short and only here to line up the next chapters. I live and New Zealand and have to study since it is my final year and school. This means that it could take a few weeks to get the next chapter up please review thanks.)


End file.
